1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power generation control system capable of controlling the electric power generation state of a vehicular A.C. generator (a vehicle alternator), which is driven by a vehicle engine (an internal combustion engine), for supplying electric power to a battery and electric loads mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric power generation control apparatus has been well known, which is capable of suppressing the amount of current of the electric power generation of a vehicle alternator when all cylinders of a vehicle engine (or an internal combustion engine) fall in deactivated operation state during its idle state. Japanese patent laid open publication No. JP-H5-227675 has disclosed such a related-art technique (see pages 2-3, and FIGS. 1-4).
There is another electric power generation control apparatus of a well-known related-art technique disclosed in Japanese patent laid open publication No. JP-H8-140284, that is capable of slowly increasing the exciting current of a vehicle alternator so as to suppress the change ratio of a rotation speed of the vehicle alternator and capable of increasing the change ratio of the exciting current when detecting the activation of electric loads mounted on a vehicle.
However, the technique disclosed in the former related art JP-H5-227675 involves a drawback of greatly decreasing the output voltage of the electric power generation of the vehicle alternator when the electric loads are turned on in the idle state of the vehicle engine because the current of the electric power generation of the vehicle alternator is limited when all cylinders of the vehicle engine fall in deactivated operation state under the idle state of the vehicle engine. Further, the technique disclosed in the latter related art JP-H8-140284 involves a drawback of having a low response speed because it takes a relatively long time until the output voltage of the electric power generation reaches a specified voltage level according to increasing an actual exciting current although the increasing speed of the exciting current becomes large when detecting the turned-on or the activation of the electric loads,